Nigai Yuki, Aoi Sora
by Namida No Kaze
Summary: After the Great Ninja War, Kakashi asked Naruto to join the ANBU to sharpen his skills as a shinobi. The most recent mission goes wrong landing Naruto in the hospital and Kakashi wondering what he did wrong. Hinted KakaNaru. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Nigai Yuki, Aoi Sora**

 **(Bitter Snow, Blue Skies)**

 **苦い雪、青い空**

 **Because I am not just limited to just NaruHina pairing, here is KakaNaru. I figured since I was not going to be able to type up a new chapter for Naruto Namikaze in a day, I would offer you another one shot. There will be no lemon in this Fic, but some referenced pairing. If it is liked enough, I might take the One Shot off and turn it into something later. But only if I get 50 Alerts to the story. So with no father adue, here is Nigai Yuki, Aoi Sora.**

* * *

"RASENGAN!"

The loud echoes of the boy's voice could be heard all around followed by the crashing of his attack missing and hitting some trees. Standing up from the dust was a masked figure. "Damn it.." He said looking around, where had his target gone? Blond hair moved with the cold winds that meant winter was fast approaching. So This needed to be finished as soon as possible.

Then there was two other masked figures who caught up with the blond. They looked among each other before nodding and all set off in different directions to find where in the world their target had gone. When the young male took a quick break in the treetops to survey the situation, Naruto looked up towards the sky. He could see the dark clouds starting to move in, snow was moving in. With a sigh then turned his eyes towards the ground where a flash of light struck him and everything faded to black.

About fifty kilometers back in Konohagakure, Kakashi stood behind his desk looking out at the bleak weather. The clouds were moving in and the air seemed to have a chill about it. He had sent out an ANBU team to investigate and possibly capture a ninja from their own village that had gone rouge. But that wasn't what was on the silver haired males mind. Wishing to hear something soon, he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the glass.

No, ever since the ending of the Fourth Great Ninja war, Kakashi had asked a certain knucklehead if he wanted to join the ANBU ranks. He figured a few years would help him sharpen his skills as a ninja and train him in some stealth. Something the blond was not very good at. Every mission he sent Naruto out on, Kakashi would stared out the window scared. Afraid the boy would not make it back.

Then suddenly the door to the Hokage's office slammed open and Kakashi turned quickly around to see who it was. Blinking he noticed how out of breath this man was. He had to have ran straight from the message tower to here. That meant this had to be very important, was it Naruto?

"What is it?" He asked.

"Lord Sixth. The ANBU unit has been wiped out." He said looking up at the other male. "We just received a distress message from who we believe to be the only survivor; but we do not know who sent it. Much less if they are even still alive."

His worst fears. Naruto was on that Unit. But at the same time, he knew the young blond. He was not so easily beaten; which was the other reason he was asked in joining the ranks of the ANBU. "What about Sai. I sent him in that same Unit." Kakashi questioned.

"We don't know anything outside that they had been disbanded..." The other male responded. "Should we send a second unit out?"

Kakashi thought long and hard before shaking his head. "No." he said. "Wait for further instructions. Or for another message from the unit. I'll see about sending out a team of Ninja."

Great he had to send out a squad just to retrieve bodies. This was not something he really wanted to do. Why did he have to send someone out to get the young blonds possible dead body. With a heavy sigh he waved his hand at the man still standing there, telling him to get out.

With the other male dismissed from his office, Kakashi sat down at his desk and opened up one of the side drawers. "Shit." He mouthed and then abruptly leaned back against the back of the chair, his eyes staring up at the ceiling of the building. What was this feeling deep in his chest? This ache? It was something he had not felt in a very long time. It saddened him that the blond, and his favorite student, was possibly KIA. "Naruto I swear, you better not be dead..."

Abrupting his thoughts, he reached down and grabbed a book, throwing it on top of his desk as he started flipping through the pages trying to figure out who would be the best squad to send out on a retrieval mission.

He would have to wait a couple days, but Kiba and Shino would be the two best bodies to send out on this type of mission. Maybe Sakura as well for medical reasons and her brute strength. Thinking this over his sighed and then put the book away. Turning around in the chair he noticed a snowflake. It was already too late anyways, any living bodies would not be able to survive what was about to hit them, even if he could send someone out right this moment.

The Next couple days, Kakashi spent working in the office. By the afternoon of the second day he had decided to finally take a break. He was honestly too depressed, the work was helping. But he needed to talk a break, and thoughts of Naruto dying with the ANBU unit filled his head.

Stepping out of the office and walking down the winding hallway, Kakashi reached the door and stepped out and down the steps. Everything was now covered in snow. It was such a beautiful sight in his opinion, but the coldness he always could relate to. Well that was until him and Naruto started spending more time together.

Once in the streets, Kakashi put his hands deep into his pockets. Step after step he was closer to his home. Eyes focused on the ground in front of him. What was he going to do now? What was he going to do without the blond haired knuckle head that always requested not only ANBU missions, but regular standard missions as well from him. What was he going to do without Naruto constantly hanging out with him between missions.

He then heard a commotion. Looking upwards, he could have sworn the streets were quiet, he wanted to see who who was making a racket this late in the afternoon? Seeing Izumo and his partner at the gate yelling, his eyes made contact with what all the yelling was about. Kakashi froze in his tracks. Was he seeing a ghost? Was that really... who he thought it was walking through the gates? Picking up his feet, the silver haired male quickly made his way to the gates. "Naruto!" He said.

Looking up at at who was calling out to him, dull blue eyes peering through a partially broken mask. Unconscious over his shoulder was his ex-team mate and unite partner, Sai. A soft smile pursed across his lips as he closed his eyes. Feeling as his body fall forward. He had made it home. Mission complete.

By the time the boy started to fall, both Kakashi and Izumo caught both the boys before they hit the ground. Kakashi looked up behind the boy and trailed all through the snow, as far as the older male could see, was blood. "We need to get them to the hospital." He spoke up and like that, both Kakashi and Izumo had vanished and went straight to the Konoha hospital. Thankfully it was a straight shot from the entrance.

Slamming through the doors, Kakashi called out to who was at the desk, which was Sakra. She gasped, covering her mouth as she saw the condition the two ANBU ninja were in the arms of the gate keeper and their own Hokage. Running over to them, she checked out both Naruto and Sai before calling for emergency personnel to get both males straight back into the OR.

Leaving Kakashi there alone with Izumo, who soon left to go back to guarding the gate. Several hours had passed before Kakashi was even allowed to see either boy. Once he was in a room with the boy, he sat in a chair beside the young boy, his hand holding tightly to the others. This was his best friend, his ex-student, the boy who melted the bitter snow that surrounded his heart. This was Naruto, his favorite knucklehead. And things did not look good.

* * *

 **And that is the whole story. Terrible place to put it off, but if you really want me to continue it, add this to your Alerts. If I can get at least 50 alerts to this story, I will continue it. Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nigai Yuki, Aoi Sora**

 **Slowly I am trying to figure out what happened exactly myself. But here you go. Chapter two of Nigai Yuki, Aoi Sora.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Fading in and out of consciousness, seemed to be the way of the world for Naruto for now. Everything seemed hazy, dazed. People tried to speak to him, but he couldn't muster a response or even felt like responding. Sleep felt so good to him at this point of his recovery. Sleep and the one who came to hold his hand at night. That warmth, he felt as he laid there some where between life and death. Who was it? He couldn't remember. But it felt so familiar to him, if he could smile, he would have been.

Hollow eyes stared off across the room into darkness of the room. He'd close them after a few seconds and then open again as time seemed to pass by. When he was awake, he could not speak, he really could not think either. His surroundings were dim; bleek... and someone at his side holding his hand. He wanted to turn and look, see who was sitting beside him, but the strength to do so, was not there. It probably would not matter anyways, no names came to mind on who it could be anyways.

Closing his eyes he could hear a voice calling out to him. Asking him to stay awake. It had been the same for the past couple times he found himself awake. If you wanted to call this awake. It was almost torture for the young blond. His ears rang, his head hurt. His body ached. But could not recall what had happened. But drifting back into another slumber seemed best. Yes for now, sleep was good.

"Naruto, stay awake!" Kakashi said reaching up to touch the boys face. But he was already unconscious. Sitting back down by the boys side, the older male sighed and closed his eyes. The injury to Naruto's head, was serious even though it did not look that bad on the outside. He also remembered Sakura saying she could not sense the Kyuubi's chakra at this time either. 'I wonder what happened... I wish he would wake up and tell me...' The male thought before opening his eyes.

This lack of sleep Kakashi was dealing with, was starting to get to him. He would stay by Naruto at night and during the day work on his duties as Hokage. Feeling responsible for sending the young man out on such a mission. Knowing there were probably better ANBU for it as well. He just so badly wanted Naruto to continue working hard on his skills, and polishing up on his different techniques he had. That was without relying so much on the power of Kurama. Thankfully during the war the two learned how to work together; but Kakashi still saw it as a power crutch. Knowing himself, Naruto could do better without it.

Right now, by order, only staff and Kakashi was allowed into the room with the young blond. It was not that everyone who saw what happened did not know Naruto or the fact he was an ANBU operative. It was to be a secret in the village to keep him from being targeted off duty. But if word got out that he had been injured. There was sure to be trouble. Or that was at least how Kakashi saw it.

His dark eyes falling once more upon the resting boy before laying his head down on the others stomach. There was only so much the hospital staff could do. What if he never pulled from this? What if this time, he pushed the boy too far and he did not recover? Normally, Naruto would have been up and about. Screaming and demanding to be let out of bed. Why did this one time have to be different? Why did it ache for him to see his young pupil in such a disposition? Laying his head down on the boys abdomen, he closed his eyes and sighed once again. It was going to be yet another long night and Naruto was not going to wake back up anytime soon.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, half asleep. Kakashi read through some of the papers he was to sign off on for village projects. His mind and heart just was not into the job. All he could think about was rather or not Naruto was actually going to make it out of the hospital this time or not. What could have gone wrong? And why was the boy rendered half dead with the only injury being to his head? Where was the demon fox? There was so many questions going on through his head. He just wasn't sure where to start with it.

A soft knock on his door, and the male looked up from his paperwork. "Yes?" He asked and the door opened. On the other side was one of the young males from Naruto's time int he academy. His black hair always bunched up into that sloppy pony tail. Studs in his ears and bored looking expression on his face. Yes, it was Shikamaru. Kakashi really had no idea who else to summon about this particular incident.

He watched amazingly as the other brushed the snow off his clothes. It had been snowing pretty hard again outside. Oddly it felt ironic to how he felt at this moment without Naruto bugging him for the next best mission. Sighing, Kakashi looked back down at his paperwork and started signing off. The silence between the two males were great. Shikamaru really had no idea what to do, since he really did not know Kakashi all that well outside of a few missions, the war and him being Hokage.

"I need you." The older male started out and then looked up at the younger male. "To form a four man squad. You will be captain. I need you to look for a man for me." he said. "Do not attack. Just locate him. He is very dangerous."

Shikamaru looked around. "What a drag...Where is Naruto when you need him."He said and then laughed lightly. "He's slacking again isn't he. So you send me instead."

Kakashi did not say anything to the younger male at first. Actually his words sort of stung. Then with a heavy sigh continued. "What I am telling you is classified. I trust you, and this stays between us."

Shikamaru blinked and then nodded slowly. Given the look the older male was giving him, this was pretty serious. "Yes...Lord Sixth." He responded.

"Naruto is in critical condition in the hospital right now. He and Sai were on the last ANBU squad we sent out to trace this very man and bring him down. Somehow only Naruto and Sai made it back barely with their lives." Kakashi said.

"No way." Shikamaru said in disbelief. "So it is that serious..."

"That is why I am telling you to not attack. Just locate the man and report back. I will assemble another team to send in after him once he has been located. And Shikamaru. No one knows Naruto's condition. And no one needs to know either."

The younger male nodded and then sighed. "Are all my trackers home?"

Kakashi nodded. "Except Hinata. She is out on a mission. But should be back sometime today. You can assemble and head out by daybreak tomorrow if you have to. I want you to have the best man for this team. This man, this rogue... he's going down."

When Shikamaru left, Kakashi figured he would turn in for the evening as well. He needed to get something to eat before going to visit Naruto once again. As he strolled through the snowy streets, no one seemed to ask him anything. There were no rumors on why Naruto was absent; even though some of them for sure saw him return the other day. Or if there were rumors, he had not heard them yet.

Stopping at a shop he pointed at a couple dumplings and then paid for them. Even though he was Hokage, he didn't ask for anything free, and visiting this shor in particular started to become a daily ritual with Naruto in the hospital. Pausing for a moment, he turned back to the shop and went ahead and ordered two more and had them also placed in the bag. Paying for those as well he then turned from the shop and walked off. Sitting down by the park, the white haired male looked out to see no one playing on the swing set or slide. Of course there was no children out. It was too cold. Or at least that was what he thought.

Reaching into the bag, he pulled out one of the sticks that had the sweet dumplings attached to it and started to pop one into his mouth when someone called out to him. "Hmn...?" He asked looking over. It was the pink haired female who he trained years ago, Sakura. She seemed somewhat panicked... or maybe she was just in a hurry to find him. Stopping a in front of the seated male, she knelt over placing her hands on her knees for a moment to catch her breath before looking up.

They stared at one another for a moment before she finally took in a breath. "Naruto had to be rushed back into the OR this evening." She said sternly, but Kakashi could catch the concern in her voice. "I would have told you sooner, but I must have just missed you at the office."

Kakashi froze. He hadn't even taken a bite of the food he had bought for him to eat, and he was already feeling sick to his stomach. This was really turning out to be worse than he expected. Sitting down his food, the older male tried to keep his composure in front of the young female. "W-what happened..." He finally managed to push past his lips without trying to show the turmoil that was growing deep inside.

"H-he woke up and... I don't know. I was not in the room when he woke up. I just remember one of the nurses screaming and...and...I left to come get you once I was sure he was in the OR. I planned on going in to assist once you were aware." Sakura spoke. It was clear she was upset over what was going on. The one thing she hated about working in the hospital was when her friends were admitted; namely Naruto. And even though she had seen him in rough shape before. She had never seen anything quite like this.

"S-seizures." She muttered lowly. And then took a deep breath before turning from Kakashi. "Excuse me, Lord Hokage. I need to return to my duties." she said shaky.

With the pink haired female gone, Kakashi leaned over and placed his hands into his face. He felt so torn up. Why was this happening to Naruto? What had happened during the mission. Why was he left in such terrible condition. He felt this knot in his throat. Choked up and ready to vomit. His heart ached with the idea of the boy being in so much pain. All he did was send him out on a normal ANBU mission, like the several before hand. Actually Naruto had become a pretty good ANBU operative from what he had observed from completed missions to reports from the head of ANBU. He had learned many great skills... that Kakashi personally wished the boy had learned in missions when he was just a plain shinobi.

Cry, scream. Something, he wanted to do something to release this pain he felt deep inside him. Something to make him feel better, and that everything was going to be alright. Scream so loud that villagers come out to see why he was grieving so hard. Or was he allowed to? Being Hokage he was still human. And someone dear to him, close to his heart. His mentor's son, his best friend; was laying in the hospital with an uncertain future.

After a couple moments to recollect himself, Kakashi stood up and started towards the hospital. Each step heavier and heavier. His body colder and colder. And once he got to the hospital, it did him no good to go to an empty room. And all the good nurse staff was attending to his friend in the OR. Do he awaited in the lobby for any news on his friend.

* * *

 **You guys wanted a second chapter. Here you go. Don't know how many chapters I'll take this. But I have a general idea how I am going to take the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nigai Yuki, Aoi Sora**

 **Early chapter. But I couldn't get this out of my head. So now with this chapter out of the way I can work on the other story now! That one is due Monday... And today is Friday. Ugh... I hate my brain sometimes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto leaned against the railing of a small bridge that he currently was using as support. His body felt weak, cold and in a lot of pain. His arms dangled over the edge as he looked out over the icy water below. Ever since that last mission, he found himself in so much pain, agony... he wasn't even sure if all this was actually real or fictional.

Walking down a random pather, Kakashi found himself near the bridge, but unsure why he was even this far away from the hospital. That was until his dark eyes fell upon the blond that was using the bridge as leverage to keep his body up. "Naruto!" He called out to him.

No answer. Kakashi reached up and scratched the back of his head as he walked over to the boy. Reaching his hand out, he stopped short of actually touching him. Frozen in fear because now the boy was actually covered in so much blood. It was like the day he came home. Though it was found out that most of that blood actually belonged to his partner, Sai. Naruto's only injury was to the head. Which was part of the reason Kakashi was troubled on why he was having such a hard time recovering.

"Hey Naruto." He repeated actually putting his hand on the boy's shoulder this time. "We should head back to the hospital."

The silence between them was long and hard. The air around them heavy. What was this feeling, why couldn't Kakashi shake it.

"I was... on my way home... And realized I did not have one." Naruto finally spoke up. "I don't know anyone here... Why am I so lost..."

Kakashi was sort of taken back by the boy's melancholic words. It actually stabbed him right in his already aching heart to hear the boy say such things. Then the boy abruptly fell to the ground and tensed up before lying there silent on the ground.

Kakashi's eyes fell down upon the male's body in not only fear of what he was looking at, but regret. That was right, Kakashi Hatake, the sixth Hokage regretted sending the boy out on that suicide mission. Regretted not telling to sit this one out. Regretted not being the one in his shoes.

"Naruto!" He finally said as he fell to his knees scooping the boy into his arms and burying his face into the others breathless chest. It was just them, just them and the cold cold snow. No one there to help, no one who cared to help.

Opening his eyes, Kakashi looked up to Sakura standing before him. "Huh...?" He said glancing up at the female. She looked worried. Had something actually happened to Naruto? No, she would have been sobbing if that had happened. So what was she worried about? Him?

"Lord Sixth." The young female spoke up. "Finally you are a wake. I have been trying to tell you that we have Naruto back in his room stable for now."

"Huh...? Okay..." Kakashi responded before standing up from his chair. His mind still lingering to what he had thought actually happened, but apparently was only a dream. He waved off the young female as he staggered half awake to go find the room Naruto was in. Once he reached it, slid opened the door and stopped.

"That was... what I was trying to tell you..." he heard from behind him. It was Sakura again. Apparently she had been trying to explain the situation to the older male before coming to the room.

"His life is so fragile right now. The attacks took so much out of him. However..." she paused. "We were able to figure out one thing. Something is attacking his body slowly. On a cellular level. It is disconnecting his chakra network and I am guessing started with Kyubi..."

Kakashi was listening to the female, but his eyes were glued to the sight he saw before him. Naruto laying in the bed hooked up to life support. He was in serious condition from what it sounded like, and if something was indeed attacking him on such a level... how long did they actually have?

"I am guessing it is a type of poison. Like a flash poison... Maybe radiation. But we are not sure... and have taken blood and other samples to send back off to the labs for testing. For now, he is stable. But will remain unconscious for a little while due to the seizures."

Kakashi finally managed to actually step into the boy's room and then slid the door between both him and Sakura. She could tell something was up, Kakashi was rather upset, even with this being Naruto.

"I'll... be back in an hour for my rounds..." She said before turning from the door to continue her job as a nurse.

Kakashi leaned against the door and glanced up towards the ceiling. Every moment that passed by, every second. There was a chance that he could lose yet another person close to him. He already lost Obito, Rin, Sasuke...Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina... Now Naruto. Taking in a deep breath, he just let his body slide down the side of the door and once he was seated, started to silently sob over the intensely stressful situation.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi found himself laying in one of the hospital beds in the room with the young blond. He must have climbed up into it sometime during the night. He glanced over towards the boy and saw there was a nurse checking him over for a moment before leaving the room to finish her rounds.

Sitting up in bed he glanced over towards the young male and sighed. There had to be something he could do to help him recover, or even fight his. Naruto was someone very important to him, and he was not going to let him just die in vein over something so stupid as a mission. Naruto was suppose to surpass him to Hokage one day, it was not going to end here.

But for now, he had no idea on how he would help the boy. He just hoped the team he sent out would be able to bring him back news. Something useful to save the boy's life. Something that would make everything better. Something that would bring HIS knucklehead back to him. His Naruto.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Naruto was not allowed visitors, so he wondered who it was. "Speak." he said.

"It's Shikamaru." The other responded beyond the door.

It sounded like Shikamaru, and the tone sounded right as well. But he needed to make sure. So getting up from the bed, Kakashi walked over to the door and cracked it. Sure enough standing there was Shikamaru. "How did you get this room..?" Kakashi asked.

"Look you were not in your office. Don't give me lip on the visitations. If you want mission reports. I have to have contact to you somehow." The younger male said and then reached over to shove open the door. The sight that filled his eyes, caused him to choke on his breath. He knew it was bad, but did not know it was this bad.

"W-what...happened?" Shikamaru asked. Even though the older male had already explained the details to Kakashi prior to the mission he had given him. But the condition that Naruto was left in. The state of the boy, he had never seen him in such terrible condition.

Kakashi grabbed Shikamaru by the collar of his shirt pulled him into the room, closing the door behind him. "I told you what happened." He said. "But apparently things have taken a turn for the worst. And he is not healing."

Shikamaru couldn't believe any of this. This was just a terrible prank now, there was no way Naruto was in such terrible condition. Better yet, there is no way it was not true he wasn't healing; but getting worse. His eyes stared deeply at the older male, his leader and the last person he believed would lie to him. Then he remembered why he was even here to begin with. "We found him." The male said coldly. "Give me the word, and I will kill the bastard."

Taken back by the sudden uncharacteristic tone by the other male. Kakashi removed his hand from the other's shoulder and sighed. Walking over to the bed he sat down, hands on his knees. "See ... it's not that easy ... " he said and then looked up at Shikamaru. "We need him alive. Naruto is poisoned some how."

"I don't understand why that would mean you need him alive. Can't the kohona doctors figure out the antidote?" The younger male questioned.

"Even if they could... I have a feeling it would take too long. Having intel from the man who uses this particular poison would help." Kakashi explained. "They believe it is radiation... and it is tearing him apart on a cellular level."

"What a drag." The other male said and then looked back over at his friend who laid on the bed unconscious. "How long... is he going to sleep?" He asked.

"I honestly do not know... But right now, lets focus getting that man back here. I suspect you want to go after him yourself. I cannot allow that. I am sending another ANBU team out at night fall. They will bring the bastard back." He explained.

Not liking the older male's resolve to all this, but really could not do anything about it. Shikamaru nodded and then left the room. Not wanting to spend another moment in such a still room with such stale air. "Asuma, watch over him while I handle the guy that did this to Naruto." He said and was gone from the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nigai Yuki, Aoi Sora**

 **I wasn't sure how to end this chapter... so it took me a little longer to get it out. I believe I am going to plan 2 more chapters and call it done so I can work on something else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Kakashi sat in a chair beside Naruto's bed. It had been a couple hours since they administered the antidote to the poison that was causing his body so much turmoil. He laid his head down and touched foreheads with the young blond, looking at him as he slept. He seemed so peaceful... so beautiful. Why did everyone the older male loved have to suffer so much._

 _"Hold him still!"_

 _"M'lady the convulsions won't stop!"_

 _"If we don't get this under control we are going to lose him!"_

 _Why was this happening? He was just fine moments ago and then suddenly he started seizing up again. This time it was bad. This time, the medicine was not working. Was the antidote too late?_

 _"Take his arms!"_

 _In a sudden motion every doctor that was holding him was flung across the room. As the boy fought to break free of their grasp. Sakura recovered quickly and looked up at Kakashi. "Help me hold him!" she yelled._

 _Kakashi looked at the female and then down at the boy. He started to reach down to hold him down, but before he could touch him the boy fell still. And so did every function within his body. Everything stopped._

 _"SHIT! NARUTO!" He heard the female yell._

* * *

Kakashi sat in his office going over all the paperwork that had been piling on his desk. The past month had been hectic for the white haired male, but things were finally looking up. Much to his displeasure, Shikamaru went against his demands and brought in the rogue ninja anyways. And with him came the information that helped Naruto finally start recovering. And within days of that, the boy was conscious. But there was something else wrong. Something that even shattered Kakashi's heart. Everything about Naruto was almost as it was prior to going on the mission. Except he could not remember anything or anyone around him. His friends, loved ones; even his teacher. He didn't even know he lived in a village.

Figuring maybe, this was temporary, it would be best to keep him in the hospital until they knew something else that might help the young male. From what Kakashi could understand, the connection with Naruto and Kyuubi still had not been reestablished again and the seizures he suffered from due to the poison, might have messed with his memory. It was really sad to sit and watch the once active knuckle head ninja from their village, just lay in bed because he couldn't remember how to walk.

Kakashi sighed and laid out on top of the paperwork he was suppose to be signing. Everything was a mess. Seriously wishing that things would go back to normal once Naruto was back on his feet. It really slapped him in the face and now, he figured nothing would ever be the same again. "What did I do...?" He asked. "Sensei... What did I do to your son..."

At least now, it was safe to let his friends know where he was. It was hard when they would ask him and he could not say. Not only because the condition the young male was in, but because he was ANBU and on a secret mission. It was going to be a long road to recovery, but at least the blond was allowed that. They almost lost him more times than he would like to admit before they were able to even administer the antidote. Kakashi himself even watched the boy flatline. Thoughts of it sent chills down his spine.

The male's eyes landed on the door as it opened. "Yes?"

Sakura pushed the door closed and looked up at her former teacher. She smiled a little and then walked over to him. "I thought I would bring you some chocolates as a 'pick me up' since you seemed so stressed over Naruto." She said sitting a small bag on the Hokage's desk.

"Um.. thanks." Kakashi responded sitting up. "So... how is he today?"

Sakura looked at him and then sighed. "Same as yesterday. Though he is recovering very nicely now. Tsunade said that tomorrow he would be able to attend therapy so we can get him back on his feed and out of that hospital bed."

"Has anyone visited him today?"

"uh..." Sakura said and then flipped through a few papers she had in her hands. "Kiba stopped by, Shikamaru stopped by... Hinata stopped by... Lee and Guy visited..." she said and then glanced over her paperwork and back at Kakashi. "Visitors that are not you, are not allowed to stay longer than a couple minutes." She said. "So the visits were awfully short. Though..." she reached up and scratched the back of her head. "Telling that to Guy... is rather hard."

"I see..." he said and then turned back to his paperwork. "So, when he is released from the hospital. Do you think it would be safe for him to return home?"

Sakura tilted her head a little to the question and then thought on it for a moment. She could tell this was a serious question, even though she really did not have an answer for it. "I honestly do not know. It depends on if he gets his memories back or not."

Kakashi sighed and then laid his forehead back down on his desk and sighed in frustration. "All that talk about becoming Hokage gets wiped out in one mission." Kakashi said lowly and then glanced back up towards Sakura. "Have him brought to my home when he is able. I will look after him and help. This is my fault."

Sakura paused, she was going to say something, but smiled and nodded. "Once he is in Physical Therapy, I don't see why he cannot be released into your care." She said.

"I still... can't believe how close we were to loosing him..." The white haired male idly said. Sakura could tell he was in deep thought. This really had been hard on him. He was the one who sent Naruto on the mission. She sighed and smiled.

"Naruto will be fine. Before you know it, he will be right back out there." She said and then stepped back. "I need to get back to the hospital. Will you be coming by tonight?"

"Like always." Kakashi said.

"I'll keep his door unlocked for you then." She finished and left out from the office.

* * *

Kakashi knocked in the door to the boys room before walking in. As late as it was, he expected him to be asleep anyways. But instead, he was sitting up in the bed looking up towards the ceiling. After standing there a moment, he walked on into the room and sat down sitting a bag on the boys bed. "I Brought you some dumplings." He said and looked up watching as the boy turned to look at him.

"It's... you again." He said and then reached over for the bag. "Why do you keep coming here?"

Kakashi sighed and let the boy's question pass over him. Naruto did not remember his friends or village. So he was not going to hold this against him. "You said you liked the dumplings I bought last night, so I brought more." He continued not answering the boy's questions.

Naruto opened the bag and pulled out a stick of balled sweet dumplings and took a bite, his eyes never left the other male in the room. "The pink haired girl said I could go home soon."

"She told me. Since you don't seem to remember where you live, and will need some care during your recovery, I have arranged for you to live in with me." Kakashi said.

"WHAT?!" The boy yelled and then quickly looked around the room and moved to get out of the bed, only to find himself falling flat on his face on the floor during his panic.

Kakashi sighed and then stood up, walked over to the other side of the room and helped the boy up and back into bed. "Jeeze... I didn't expect you to reject do boldly. The Naruto I know, would have been happy to have the help. So long as it meant he was going to recover and get stronger."

The blond once again looked at the white haired male. "You talk of this Naruto as if you know him. Are you to lovers or something?" He asked pulling out another stick of dumplings.

"You.. could say that..." Kakashi said and then sighed. "I sent him out on a mission and... He never came back to me." He muttered sitting back into his chair.

"That's... so sad..." Naruto said not realizing that the male was actually talking about him. Or it did not register. Either way, he sat in his bed enjoying the food the other male brought, even though he creeped him out.

"I hope he comes back soon." The boy said finishing off the last of the dumplings. "As much as you have been talking about him... you must really care for him."

"I do." Kakashi said and then closed his eyes leaning the back of his head against the back of the chair. "More than he would ever understand."


	5. Chapter 5

**Nigai Yuki, Aoi Sora**

 **You wanted it... I gave it... Still no Lemon, but I don't think I can say this is hinted KakaNaru anymore. IT IS KakaNaru. There will be one last chapter. I am going to be working on it and it will be posted up as soon as it is finished. I absolutely love this particular story. When I finish my longer fic, I might take this one and rewrite it and make it a longer story. Add more to it, take somethings out. I don't know. But you guys have been wonderful. So enjoy this early chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

Naruto sat on a pallet bed that was slightly raised off the ground by a futon mattress and bricks. This was seriously the home of the male who found him? Glancing around it was rather dark. Only a dim light above lit the room. Even the windows were covered by dark sheets. Of course, currently the male was out, probably had to take care of a few things. Naruto didn't need anything anyways. He just sat there awake trying to remember what happened to him.

It had been a long couple weeks since he woke up. And now with the physical therapy, things could not get any worse; could it? Here he was, couldn't remember who he was; where he was from. Who his family was. Did he have a lover? If so, who was it? Where were his friends? Where was his parents? And most of all, why did this not feel right to him?

Sighing, Naruto placed his head back against the wall and sighed. His blue eyes staring up towards the ceiling, blinking. He seemed to've zoned out because before he knew it, the door to Kakashi's home opened. He turned looking at the male and found himself smiling. Kakashi had taken so much care of him. Even helped out with things that, even the boy found to be embarrassing. But it was not like it could be helped. Naruto still could not walk, standing was still rather shaky in itself.

"Yo! You are awake." Kakashi said as he turned to the boy. "How are you feeling alright?"

Naruto nodded and then sighed. "What time is it?"

"It's around lunch. I stopped in to eat and fix you something to eat before heading back off towards work." He said. "Do you need anything else while you are here?"

Naruto blinked for a moment and then looked down towards the bed. "I really need to wash up.." He said. "But we can ...do that tonight if you don't have time."

Kakashi stood there for a moment at the boy's request. If it wasn't for the mask he still wore over his face, you could see how red his face turned. It was one thing helping him to the bathroom. But now an actual washing? _'oh boy'_ he thought and then took in a deep breath. "Y-yeah we can do that tonight." he said sitting the bag of food on the table before he started to prepare them a meal.

Naruto continued to watch the other male as he was preparing their meal. The place was more like a loft rather an apartment, everything was pretty much one room. Laying his head on his shoulder the boy crossed his arms and then closed his eyes. When he woke up again, there was a plate of food sitting on his lap with a note. Kakashi had already left to go back to do what ever it was he did during the day. He said something about being the village's Hokage, but he had no idea what that was.

It didn't take him long before he started eating the meal that was prepared for him and then once he was finished. Shifted on the pallet to get up. Using the wall for as much support as possible. But scared of falling. He picked up one leg and placed it down on the floor, closer to the table. It was not far actually, so he pushed himself off the wall and grabbed at the table, missing and hitting the floor. "Ow..." The young blond said and then looked up. He then moved so he was on his knees and reached up with a hand, pulling himself back up and then placed the plate on the table. He was determined to be able to do things on his own once again. Whenever that was. Walking was becoming easier for him though. He still had issues moving around. Then he stumbled around, grabbing onto one thing after another as he made his way to the bathroom.

Once he was finished with his business, Naruto made his way back over to his pallet and laid back down. With Kakashi gone most of the day, if he needed anything while he was away, the young boy had to do it himself. Though it wasn't like he was complaining. Tsunade told him to try and do things on his own if he could. Because it would help his recovery process go by faster. The faster Naruto could do things on his own, the faster he could go back to living on his own.

Later on that evening, Kakashi returned home to find Naruto sitting on the edge of his (being Kakashi's bed). Naruto looked up at the male and smiled. "I managed to do some things earlier, but it wore me out. I was just resting." He said to the older male.

"Stuff like what?" Kakashi asked looking around.

"Well I washed the plates, dried them. I put some of your clothes in a pile for you and..."

"You... cleaned?" He asked in disbelief as he looked around. Naruto hardly ever cleaned, what made the boy think he needed to clean. Naruto was suppose to be resting and only doing minimal things.

"... I was just trying to thank you." The young blond explained.

"No! You misunderstood me." Kakashi said. "I am just shocked. Naruto usually doesn't clean."

"Oh.."

"Well, now that I am... home. You were wanting to wash up today?" Kakashi asked and watched as a thick red blush appeared on the blond's face.

"Yeah..." he responded and then used the wall to stand himself up.

Quickly walking over to the blond, Kakashi pulled his arm over his shoulder and helped him walk to the bathroom. Once in there, he helped Naruto out of his own clothes and then started to undress himself.

"W-what are you doing?!" The blond asked.

Kakashi looked down at him. "Well in order to help with the shower, I need to be in with you. I do not want to get my clothes wet." he said and then continued to strip down.

Naruto could not believe this. He was going to stand naked in a shower with another man. This was more embarrassing than the older male helping him piss or something. But he couldn't help looking the other male over. All the scars on his body, he must have been through a lot.

Once Kakashi was finished undressing himself, he turned on the water and then grabbed a hold of Naruto, helping him up and into the shower. With the young blond in, he climbed in right behind him and helped hold the boy up as he washed himself. Kakashi could feel his heart just pound in his chest. But this was something that needed to be done. He needed to help Naruto. Bathing was a part of the recovery process.

However, the older male couldn't help but lean down against the younger blond. His chin resting on the others shoulders as he felt the water hitting him in the face. His arms moved to actually hold the boy around his chest as he held him up.

"Huh...?" Naruto asked trying to look at the older male who all of a sudden embraced him from behind.

"I'm... sorry...You just... remind me so much of him." Kakashi said and then looked up at the boy. Their eyes meeting and then the older male leaned up and kissed the side of the others mouth. Just a little peck, before the other realized what he was doing. Once it registered he had actually kissed the confused blond male, he released Naruto suddenly, slipping on the soapy floor of the shower and falling on his back. This caused Naruto to also fall on top of the older male.

Both stared at one another blushing deeply. Before Naruto could pull away, he found himself being pulled into the chest of the other male as he sobbed. Was he hurt?

"K-kakashi?" He asked. "What...happened to that boy...?" He asked laying there in the others arms. He was only allowing this because the other seemed so upset.

"You are him." Kakashi said. "And it hurts me so much that you don't remember even who I am."

Naruto seemed a little shocked that the older male said that his lover, the one he sent away and never returned to him... was Naruto himself. He shifted in the others arms and looked up at him. "I understand now..." he said and then leaned in to kiss the other male on the lips.

Kakashi, though hesitant at first, kissed him back.

* * *

With the shower finished and both males dressed once again, Naruto was back on his pallet asleep.

Kakashi had some reports he needed to fill out for the office, so sat up. But really all he could think about was the kiss that happened in the shower. Naruto willingly kissed him. Was this a sign that things were not quite lost? Was it possible that his memories were coming back?

He turned in his chair and looked at the sleeping boy with a smile on his face. "I love you Naruto..." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nigai Yuki, Aoi Sora**

 **This chapter is short, but it wraps up the story. Hope you like.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

Naruto stood in front of the mirror, tying his forehead protector over his forehead. It had been a long couple months, but was finally able to live on his own. Today was a break from standard missions. He and the white haired male, Kakashi had plans to enjoy the afternoon together with a small lunch. It was a way to thank him for everything the older male had done for him. He still was not sure why the male went so far to care for the younger blond, but he did appreciate it.

Reaching over to grab the basket, he made sure everything was in it before taking off towards the door where he put on his shoes. With his sandals on his feet, the male opened the door and walked out, locking it behind him. A smile on his lips as he walked down the steps and then headed towards the place where they agreed to meet up.

It wasn't too far of a walk, and managed to make it before Kakashi. Stepping off the pathway, he walked across the opened field to a tree beside a long river. That was the perfect spot in his mind to set up a place for them to eat. And with that, he laid down the basket and started going through it. First he pulled out a thin blanket and laid it out on the ground and then a couple boxes that had rice in them and then walked over to the river and pulled out some water.

He then pulled out a small portable stove and hooked it up, setting a kettle on it. Once the water was boiling if fixed tea for them and used the rest to make some instant ramen for them.

Once he was finished, Naruto sat there for a moment, thinking to himself about how familiar this place looked to him. It was like a dream, he hadn't been here before, but when Kakashi mentioned this as their meeting place, he knew exactly where to go.

"Kakashi..."

His attention shifted when he heard some rustling in the grass. Turning his head, Naruto looked up to find that Kakashi had walked up. Smiling the boy reached for a box and handed it to him. "I made them myself. Thought you would like it." He said as he handed it over.

The white haired male sat down on the palate beside him and opened the box up. Naruto had made him a lunch for this outing, of course there was Raman on the side. Smiling Kakashi broke his chopsticks and started to eat it. He hadn't had much to say, it had been a long busy day at the office. So getting to take a quick break like this was much needed.

After several moments of silence, Naruto looked down towards the ground and sighed. "Kakashi... "

"Hmm?" The white haired male answered.

"Kakashi, what...happened?" He asked so suddenly.

"What do you mean what happened?"

Naruto looked up at him. "Why am I here? Why am...SAI... Where is SAI?! He needs to be in the hospital!" He suddenly panicked, standing up spilling his food all over the cloth blanket.

Kakashi blinked and then laughed. The nature of his laughed caused Naruto to stop and look at him. "Why are you laughing?"

Kakashi shook his head and reached up towards the boy, pulling him down into his arms. Tears streaming down his face. "Oh Naruto. It's good to have you back." He said and then held him tighter. "And Sai is fine."

Standing there a moment, he gave in to the others embrace. Burrowing his face into the others neck as he calmed down. "..Good.." He said.

* * *

 **AND That's it for this story! I might take it and rehash it later. Giving it longer chapters and a deeper story. I don't know yet. Nothing new will be added until I finish Naruto Namikaze.**


End file.
